Rose petals
by JiminXJungkook
Summary: This story is in a way similar to my other story 'Im into you'. Its about Jack and Rose. Set in Philadelphia 1912. Dedicated to Titanic4life! ONE SHOT. R&R. COMPLETE.


**_Hi! This story is in a way similar to 'I'm into you'. This is rated T or M. If you don't like reading sexual content stories like this then don't read it. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. If you feel comfortable with stories like this then please go ahead and read it. I got this idea when I was watching Titanic. I would like to dedicate this story to my favourite author and great friend Titanic4life! Read and follow Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

Rose was at her young age of 17. She had just finished finishing school for the week. Rose didn't go home instead she went to see someone special, her lover Jack Dawson. Jack was a free spirited penniless artist. Jack had lived and gone through so much after his parents died at the age of 15. Jack opened the door to his tiny apartment and took Rose into his arms. "Come in Rose. So what do you want to do?" "I've been thinking about this since we first met and I want you" She kissed him passionately. Jack then got the idea of what she ment. "I would love that too Rose but are you sure?" "I'm sure Jack. I have never been more sure in my life" she kissed his lips. Jack took her hand as they walked into his room to undress. She had never been naked in front of a boy before. Not even Cal. She struggled to reach the buttons on her back. "Jack can you help me with this please?" "Sure" Jack walked up behind her and slowly unbuttoned her dress. His hands were so beautiful and they also had this delicate touch . Rose then pulled an image into her head of Jack touching and making love to her. Rose smiled at the thought. "All done" Her thoughts were interrupted by Jack. "Thank you" "your welcome" Jack shut the door. Rose took his shirt off and let it drop to the floor. Jack wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear. "Let your hair down" Rose giggled and let her hair down. She loved wearing her hair down because Jack loved it down as well. It made her feel free. Rose took one look at her self in the mirror making sure she looked perfect for him. "You are already perfect and beautiful Rose. I love you" He kissed her neck slowly. Rose moaned in pleasure. "You like that don't you?" "I do Jack" His hand travelled down to her breast and he gently cupped it. Kisses from her neck then travelled down to her breasts. As he cupped her breast he kissed the other breast. Rose ran her fingers through his hair. His lips then moved to kiss the other breast. He then stopped and he kissed her lips. Rose wrapped her arms tightly around him. She then broke free from the long kiss and reached down to remove his trousers and underwear. They were now both fully naked. Rose ran her hands up and down his chest. He had little muscle on his torso but it was breathtaking. She laid trails of kisses from his shoulder down to his chest. "Rose" she looked up at him. "I don't want you to regret doing this" Rose put a finger to his lip. "There is nothing to regret Jack. This is what I want. I love you and I want you to take me to the stars" "I want and love you too" They kissed passionately. Jack put his hands on her waist and she jumped up and she wrapped her legs around him. They walked over to the bed. They continued kissing passionately. Jack moved his hands up and down her waist tickling her slightly. Rose laughed as they kissed. Rose pulled away and laughed "Jack stop tickling me otherwise you will regret it" she tested him "is that a threat or a promise?" Smiled Jack. Rose put a hand to his cheek "A promise" Jack smiled down at her before he started kissing all over her body. Rose now couldn't wait any longer. "Jack take me to the stars" "As you wish miss" They both moaned. "Jack" moaned Rose as he made love to her. She dug her fingernails into his back. "I love you so much Jack" "I love you too" He kissed her neck before putting his lips back to hers. later Jack collapsed onto Rose. His head laid on her chest as they both struggled to catch their breaths. Rose kept her arms around Jack. Rose kissed his hair several times before lifting his head up to kiss her lips. "I love you Rose" "I love you too."


End file.
